


Ice-Skating

by HannahIDK



Category: Paul (2011)
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahIDK/pseuds/HannahIDK
Summary: Graeme and Clive go ice skating(This was a chapter in my cornetto christmas countdown thing but I decided not to continue it because school is stressing me out and don’t have time to write everyday)





	Ice-Skating

The air was frigid the sky was a bit dark despite it being 5pm, the children were making use out of the little parts of snow that fell overnight making mini snowmen and having snowball fights, Graeme chuckled a bit at them remembering back when he was a kid. He would get so excited when there was snow he would always beg his parents to let him outside to play in it. 5% of the time he would be fine and 95% of the time he would catch a cold or flu from being outside, but to him it was worth it. Him and his boyfriend Clive were having a walk around London it was beautifully lit with Christmas lights and decorations, "Hey" Clive nudged Graeme's arm a bit Graeme turned his gaze to Clive "wanna head to that ice rink over there?" Clive asked. "Uh I've never ice skated before" Graeme laughed nervously "you've never been ice skating? the fuck" Clive said in surprise, but chuckled "don't worry I'll show you how."

-

They walk over to the booth and get in line to get their ice skates Graeme looked out onto the rink seeing some people do tricks, some people falling on their asses and laughing about it with their friends and parents skating along side their children each one holding one of the kid's hands. Graeme smiled at the mums and dads teaching their little kids to skate he started to think what it would be like if him and Clive had a kid. They would be helping making pillow forts, making spaceships out of cardboard boxes, tucking them into bed telling them goodnight and I love you. Clive squeezed Graeme's hand a little to break him out of his train of thought "hey were up next" Clive said to Graeme while giving him a little smile Graeme smiled back at him.

 

Once they got their ice skates Clive grabbed Graeme's hand guiding him into the rink once they got onto the ice Graeme lost a bit of his balance and grabbed a bit of Clive's coat. Clive chuckled a bit and Graeme did the same, Clive grabbed Graeme's other hand and pulling him forward while he skated backwards, Graeme trembled a bit as he skated forward "you're doing good!" Clive said enthusiastically "now I'm gonna let go okay?" Graeme nodded as Clive let go both of his hands. Graeme skated forward towards Clive and didn't lose his balance this time he was proud of himself, until he tripped and fell into Clive's arms they both laughed and pulled each other into a short and sweet kiss and continued to skate hand in hand.


End file.
